


Letters Between Friends

by Debs1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debs1990/pseuds/Debs1990
Summary: A Draco/Pansy friendship letter!fic. Starts before they begin their first year and ends before the start of their sixth year.





	

** Letters Between Friends **

_Dear Draco,_

_Can you believe it? We’ll be starting our first year at Hogwarts in a months’ time! My parents have told me so many stories about their time there, and I can’t wait to see it for myself; they still haven’t taken me to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies yet, though. I keep pestering and whining but they keep telling me there’s plenty of time and that I need to be patient. They will never hear the end of it if all the things worth having have already been taken when we get there._

_How about you? Have your parents taken you to Diagon Alley yet? I bet they have, and I bet they’ve bought you the best of everything. You’re so lucky._

_Have you had a good summer so far? Mine has been great! We’ve just returned from Paris and I had the best time. I’ll tell you all about it next time we see each other, which will hopefully be soon. I miss you._

_Pansy_

_Dear Pansy,_

_Why are girls so soppy? I admit I’m looking forward to seeing you and hearing about Paris, but I’ve been having too much fun to miss you that much. It won’t be that long before we see each other again, anyway._

_Yes, my parents took me out to Diagon Alley a few days ago. Of course they got me the best of everything! I am the Malfoy heir, after all, and I deserve nothing but the best. I swear I can hear you sniggering as I write this. While I was getting my robes at Madam Malkin’s, I talked to a boy who will be in our year. I didn’t have time to find out his surname, but he said his parents were a witch and wizard, so at least he’s not a Mudblood. It’s funny, I’ve never seen him around before. I wonder what house he’ll be in; perhaps he could be a friend of ours if he’s put in Slytherin._

_This letter ended up a lot longer than I intended it to be. Let me know when you’re going to get your supplies, and I’ll ask my parents if we can meet up with you._

_Draco_

_.oOo._

_Dear Draco,_

_Doesn’t time fly? Our second year is coming around so quickly, whilst time seemed to trickle by when I was waiting to start last year._

_You’ll call me a bookworm like that Mudblood Granger, but I’ve been studying for this year. How are we going to show our faces if we keep losing to filth like her? I hope you’re doing the same, Draco Malfoy. We must win the House Cup this year, or die trying._

_Are we meeting up in Diagon Alley again like we did last year? Once again, I can’t wait to see you, and I don’t care if you think I’m soppy._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Pansy_

_Dear Pansy,_

_Once again, you are soppy; typical girl. You’re right, time does seem to be flying at the moment._

_Yes, I’ll be calling you a bookworm for the whole school year now, and you have no one to blame but yourself. I don’t need to study hard. I plan to beat her easily using the brains I inherited from my most noble family. The Mudblood won’t know what hit her, and of course we will win the house cup; I don’t know about the die trying part though (Don’t you dare say I’m a coward!)_

_Yes, let me know when you’re going and I’ll meet you at Gringotts._

_See you soon._

_Draco_

_.oOo._

_Dear Draco,_

_So, once again we lost the House Cup and are an embarrassment to our families. Slytherin were steady winners for the last six years, then as soon as we turn up, Slytherin starts losing to bloody Gryffindor; how mortifying!_

_I thought you said you’d beat Granger this year? Great job, Draco. How I wish the monster had killed her when it had the chance. It would’ve made our lives a lot easier._

_Did you see the article about the blood traitors in the Daily Prophet? It would seem they had a brief stroke of luck and are holidaying in Egypt. If I was that poor, I’d stash the winnings in my vault at Gringotts and thank my lucky stars it was there. Oh well, perhaps they can get Weasley a wand that works—although I hope they don’t as he was very entertaining to watch. How I wish I’d been there when he belched up those slugs!_

_We must do better this year._

_Diagon Alley, Gringotts; I’ll send you a letter with the time and date._

_Pansy_

_P.S. Do try not to kill any more baby birds, won’t you? What is it you said to your mother? “Mother, I want to see him fly!” Classic! Bird murderer!_

_Dear Pansy,_

_No simpering “I miss you” this year? Thank Merlin for that. It looks like you’ve finally toughened up._

_Don’t you start about the blasted cup; I get enough of that from my parents—especially my father. Mother, thankfully, is less harsh. Anyway, we don’t keep losing because we’re not good enough. We lose because of saint Potter and his goody-two-shoes friends. He’s always saving the day and being Dumbledore’s golden boy. His head is so far up Dumbledore’s arse it’s a miracle he can still breathe._

_I agree with you about Granger, though._

_Ha, Weasley finally had a stroke of luck, did he? I’ll have a look at the Daily Prophet when I’ve finished writing this letter. Perhaps if they saved up they could move out of their one room shack that they currently call a home. You definitely should’ve been there to see his face when that spell backfired on him; priceless!_

_I thought the bird had recovered and was ready to fly! If I’d known that it was still not ready I wouldn’t have done it. Bird murderer, indeed. Is that the thanks I get for trying to help?_

_Draco_

_.oOo._

_Dear Draco,_

_I miss you, and I’m laughing as I picture the scowl on your face when you read this letter. You have an excellent scowl._

_Now, let’s talk about more serious things. We lost again! How does this keep happening? Potter and his bloody friends are making my life a misery. Not only did we lose the House Cup, but we also lost the Inter-House Quidditch Cup! Some Slytherins we are!_

_On a happier note. The Quidditch World Cup! I’m so excited and so jealous of you, Draco! You have to promise to tell me everything! And I mean every little, tiny, minuscule detail. Pay close attention or I may just have to kill you—after I kill my parents for not taking me, of course. Apparently, I shouldn’t be interested in such things because I’m a girl and it’s not ‘ladylike’. Sometimes I hate the fact that I wasn’t born with a penis. You boys have it so easy yet you’re always whining about how hard life is. Try having periods and then talk to me about life being hard!_

_See you soon, and remember I want details._

_Pansy_

_Dear Pansy,_

_You mean you weren’t born with a penis? You learn something new every day. I’m just kidding; please don’t kill me. keep the talks about your monthly cycle to a minimum—I’ve just had my breakfast and would rather not bring it back up. And it’s hardly ‘ladylike’ to discuss such matters with your male best friend, is it? Maybe I should send a letter to your parents and let them know. If only I wasn’t scared of you hexing my bollocks off next time we see each other._

_Okay, I’ll try to remember that. Details, details, details. I’ll try to fit them in while bragging non-stop._

_We’re leaving soon so I’m afraid this letter will be a short one. See you soon._

_Draco_

_.oOo._

_Dear Ferret,_

_(Sorry, I couldn’t resist!)_

_You know, I still can’t get the picture of you as a ferret out of my head, and you will forever be known as ‘the Amazing Bouncing Ferret.’ Quite witty of Weasley to come up with that one, really._

_I have a lot of things I want to talk to you about, but I’m worried about this letter getting into the wrong hands. Can we talk about it when we meet up?_

_P.S. I received the photos that were taken during the Yule Ball. I think we look pretty good, but I heard one of the house elves say that I looked like a toilet roll cover doll; they were swiftly punished, in case you’re wondering._

_Dear Toilet Roll Cover Doll,_

_(Revenge is sweet)_

_What are you scared about? If anyone should be scared, it’s Dumbledore and Potter. Things are going to change this year, Pansy, but it’s a change for the better. You’ll see what I mean soon enough. This year will be a great year to be a Slytherin, I can promise you that._

_Weasley and witty aren’t usually found in the same sentence. You don’t have a thing for him, do you?_

_I’m glad you punished the house elf. Showing such disrespect to their superiors should never be tolerated._

_Of course we can talk when we meet up. Will it be in the usual place? Let me know as soon as you can._

_Don’t worry._

_Draco_

_.oOo._

_Dear Draco,_

_I’m worried about you. We’ll be heading back to school soon and I haven’t received a letter from you. Are you okay? Please contact me because I’m getting worried._

_It isn’t because of Weasley, is it? You know I’d never have feelings for a blood traitor, and the rumours about me nearly clapping when he played almost well are absolutely rubbish. Please believe me._

_I miss you._

_Pansy_

_Dear Pansy,_

_I’m okay._

_It has nothing to do with Weasley, and I know you’d never stoop so low as to consider him. He is beneath you in every way possible and you’re smart enough to realise that._

_I have to go now._

_I miss you too, and I’ll see you on the Hogwarts Express._

_Draco_


End file.
